Bendita sea la masa! :
by ddueenndeezzitta-cuLLen
Summary: nessie vuelve a fallar intentando hacer un pastel para jacob pero ahora el fracaso no es tan deprimente cuando jacob y nessie se divierten jugando con la masa


**Bendita sea la masa (:**

**nessie pov**

esta vez va a funcionar estoy segura, no puede fallar, habia intentado hacer un pastel para jacob millones de veces y siempre terminaba incendiando la cocina, mi mama trato de ayudarme pero queria hacer esto por mi sola , aunque eso no estaba sonando tan rasonable despues de que mi abuelo carlise tuviera que comprar por segunda vez una cocina nueva , para tia alice eso sonaba maravilloso le encantaba estar redecorando cosas .

Empece a leer los ingredientes mientras revisaba que me faltaba...bien tenia huevos , arina , el betum , todo lo que se necesitaba para hacer un pastel , o incendiar un cuarto entero

_-coloca 4 huevos en un recipiente_ - comence a leer y empeze a reírme ante recordar la primera vez que hice esto, simpremente tome los 4 huevo y los puse en el molde y creo que el cascaron de huevo tampoco ayudo mucho al sabor de ese pastel

_-vierte 3 tazas de arina-_otra gran falla deverian decir vierte la arina con las tasas nota: el pastel no lleva tasas asi que no cometa la grandisima estuipides de echar 4 tazas en el pastel.

Y asi fuy asiendo lo que la receta me pedia , ya no necesitaba ver la receta me la sabia de memoria tantas veces intentando hacer el mismo pastel ayudaba en aprenderte la receta.

Termine con los ingredientes y me propuse a batir todo estaba algo desesperada pues no tardaria en llegar jacob asi que subi la velocidad de la batidora y la coloque en el recipiente, derrepente todo salio volando no podia dentener la batidora ,el botón se resbalaba de tanta masa que tenia embarrado, la masa estaba volando por todas partes , no sabia que hacer, jale el cable y desconecte la que no habia nadie en casa porque no queria aguantar las burlas de tio emmett viendo la cocina echa un desastre.

coloque la poca masa que quedaba del recipiente en el horno encendido y acomode los grados , el timbre de la puerta me asusto y brinque estrellando mi cabeza con la mesita de plastico que habia colocado...provocando que todo lo que estaba arriba de ella callera al suelo.

-_aauush!-_di un pequeño grito

-_nessie estas bien! abreme soy yo jacob-_obvio no podia confundir su voz, que esta vez sonaba algo preocupada me apresure a abrir la puerta susurrando un par de maldiciones mientras iva sobando mi frente apuesto a que saldra un chipote del tamaño de un continente ,no queria que estuviera preocupado , y si me tradaba lo mas seguro es que entrara en fase y derrumbara la puerta .

Abri la puerta y me encontre con un jacob preocupado , pero en cuanto me vio su cara de preocupacion paso a carcajadas.

-_que es tan gracioso black!-_ese golpe no habia mejorado mi humor

-_tu...jaajaa...caa..jaajaajaa...peerdoon...yo...jajaajajaa-_no podia terminar ni una frase estaba qe se moria de la risa , estaba poniendome furiosa apuesto que estaba roja del coraje

-_si viniste a burlarte de mi puedes irte..!-_intente cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero el la detuvo con su pie

-_ooh vamoos mi niñaa noo te enojes ..jaja no quieres cocinar toda esa masa en tuu muuy rojaa cara apuesto a que se puede cocinar un huevo hay jajaa-_masa? que masa? , corrii a un espejo a verme dios , era un desastre tenia masa por todo el cabello y mi cara , mi ropa tampoco se habia salvado , pero tenia el mantil , me veia terrible.

-_woow aaun asii te vez tan sexy-_susurro jacob en mi odido mientras me abrazaba por atras de la cintura-_tienes un poco de masa aqui...y aqui...aqui tambien-_seguia susurrando mientras besaba y quitaba la masa con sus labios de mi cara, rei cuando lo hizo con mi nariz, nos quedamos frente a frente , la verdad un silencio incomodo pero hermoso al estara a su lado ,tan solo a su lado todo era hermoso-_y aqui tambien-_y se fue acercando poo a poco , asta que sus labios quedaron en los mios , quedando perfectos como si nuestros labios se hubieran hecho para estar juntos.

sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y empeso a reirse de nuevo a carcajadas , entonces supe porque , la casa estaba totalmente llena de humo, corri hacia la cocina , y tome el extintor que estaba a un lado del refigerador y rosie el oir las carcajadas de jacob a mis espaldas me voltie y rosie a jacob con el extintor.

-_eey-_se quejo, no lo podia negar se veia tan lindo de blanco jaja

-_ooh vaamoos jacoob te quejas como una bebita-_me burle acercandome a el y tomando un poco y poniendoselo en la cara como barba , jacob comenzo a reir

-_jojojo-_intento aser una imitacion de santa clos

-_dios eres peor santa clos que mi papa-_dije recordando la navidad cuando tenia dos años y poniendo mi mano en su cara para que viera mi recuerdo de papa usando un traje de santa clos y almuhadas.

-_woow como olvidar ese dia ,edward si que es malo imitando jaja-_los dos comenzamos a reir-_vamos muestrame la maravilla de pastel que tienes hay-_y apunto al horno , rayos el pastel se me habia olvidado, hize una mueca y jacob empezo a carcajearse le di un codazo en el estomago

-_eey no tengo la culpa que estes obcecionada con incendiar la cocina-_se burlo mientras se acercaba al horno-_woow esos son muchos grados y en que estabas pensando en meter un recipiente de plastico al horno?-_saco al pobre recipiente o lo que quedaba de el , era solo plastico derretido con algo, parecido a un pastel tostado...muy tostado.

-_eey no tardabas en llegar ocupaaba actuar rapido y ...sobre el resipiente...me rindo no tengo excusa-_dije mientra ponia un puchero como niña chiquita,

jacob puso el pastel en la mesa de plastico-_eey estoy seguro que el proximo quedara bien-_ y se acerco tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y poniendolo cerca del suyo,sentia como mi respiracion se aceleraba y mi corazon se quedaba totalmente paralizado, jacob sonrio de satisfaccion probablemente lo noto, su aliento golpeo mis labios , me estremeci , el se siguio acercando , empezaba a creer que el incendio de la cocina no fue culpa de el calor de la estufa si no de nosotros dos en el baño , mi cara se puso roja ante ese penamiento y empeze a sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

-_te ves tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas-_susurro jacob mientras su aliento volvio a golpear mi rostro , y de nuevo sus labios estaba en los mios encajando perfectamente el tiempo se paro y el mundo desaparecio ,solo eramos jacob y yo.

Jacob comenzo a separarse lentamente.

-_bien creo que deberia hacer pasteles e incendiar la cocina mas seguido- s_usurre cerca de sus labios , sintiendo como me mi cara se ponia mucho mas roja

_-bendita sea la masa-_contesto jacob mientras retiraba masa de mi cabello ,con su sonrisa tan hermosa como siempre

* * *

aaae nnoo mee guussttoo coomoo queeddooo peroo bueenoo haahaa n_n'


End file.
